YJ Little Liars:A-Game, Episode 2
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS 202:BLOOD'S THE NEW BLACK "I can't believe this," M'gann said, as the girls were in school. "There's no other explanation. Wendy has to be doing this somehow," Zatanna said. "No. She's locked up tight in Arkham." Artemis said. "But who else would know everything?" asked Raquel. Tap. Tap. Bette Kane was walking by. "Zatanna? I thought I recognized your voice." Bette said. "Um, hi Bette. How was your Summer?" Zatanna replied. "It was good. I went to a music camp. Even though I'm blind, I can still play the flute." Bette said. "Wish I was still on the tennis team, though. But I guess I have you all to thank for that. Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me in a recital? It's on Thursday. We still have two days to practice if you can." "Um, I think my dad and I have plans." Zatanna said. "Sorry." "Oh...okay." Bette replied, walking off. "Okay, how weird was that?" asked Zatanna. "You have to help her. We need to see if she knows anything." M'gann said. "Wait, isn't your dad Doctor Fate?" asked Artemis. "She doesn't know that," Zatanna replied. Later, Artemis and Wally were having lunch together. "Artemis....my parents got into a car accident." Wally said. "Are they okay?!" she asked. "Yeah, but it was as if someone was trying to run them off the road. They thought they saw someone wearing black run out of the car." Wally told her. Artemis's eyes widened. "What?" Wally asked. "It's nothing." Artemis replied. "Look, I don't know if you think I haven't noticed, but you jump now every time your phone rings. Why?" Wally asked. "I ....I can't tell you." Artemis said. "Fine. Untill you can, we're done." Wally replied. Then, Artemis's phone got a text. I'm everywhere, Artemis. -cAssie Later, Zatanna was opening her locker. There was an earring taped to it. She flashed back to when she found it. "Look, Cass. He said he ended it." Zatanna said. "Please, they probably do it on that couch," Cassie said, pointing to the green couch in Mount Justice. "Someone's coming. Hide!" Zatanna said. M'gann and Artemis walked by, going to the trainging room. "Huh! Look what I found." Cassie said, holding up a pair of earrings. "I hear break up s-" Cassie began. "Don't even say it." Zatanna said. "He lied." "Well, guess it's time for her to have a breakdown." Cassie replied. "What?" Zatanna asked. "Nothing. I'll be right back." Cassie said. A few minutes later, Cassie came back. '' ''"What did you do?!" asked Zatanna. Later, the girls went to their unofficial meeting place for important discussion: the girl's bathroom. "How come you never told us this?" asked Artemis. "Because, after Cassie told me what she did, I felt terrible for letting her. We promised not to tell a soul." Zatanna said. "But why did someone give you this?" asked Raquel. "Remember when Cassie's mom asked us to put something in her casket? This is what I put in." Zatanna said. "Someone's coming!" M'gann said. The girls all rushed into seperate stalls. But Zatanna left the earring on the counter. Bette walked in. She felt around, and turned on the sink to refill her water bottle. She took off her sunglasses and picked up the earring. Shocked, the girls remained quiet. Except for Artemis. "Wow Bette. What a sight for sore eyes." Artemis said. Bette turned around. "I- I got surgery before Summer started. I guess it just now kicked in." "Really? Cause it looked like you just picked that earring up pretty well." Artemis said. "Fine. You caught me. I could see since the Masquerade Ball." Bette said. "Why were you faking for so long?!" asked Artemis. "Look, I am still a target! Being blind is my caution." Bette said. "Targeted by who?" "I don't know." Bette replied. She walked away. "I'm going to see Wendy" Artemis said. She was in Arkham. "Wendy, please, if you know anything, please tell me!" "You're getting them again, aren't you? The texts?" Wendy asked. Then, Dr. Leland walked in. "Visiting hours are over." "We're not done here," Artemis promised Wendy. "So?" Raquel asked Artemis, at Bibbo's diner. "Wendy seemed.....surprised, I guess. Or she knew," Artemis said. "But she hasn't talked before." Then, a boy walked in. "Um, you Raquel Ervin?" he asked. "Yes. Why?" she asked. "I'm Mal Duncan. Karen's boyfriend." he said. "Oh. I'm sorry." Raquel said. "Yeah, me too. Karen said you guys were kind of close." Mal said. "We should hang out later." Raquel said. "When I'm off my shift." "Cool." Mal said. M'gann went to Belle Reve. "Who took Cassie's body?" she asked. "Someone you know has you and your friends completely fooled." Guardian said. "Give me a straight answer!" M'gann exclaimed. "Sorry. My new attorney says I can't talk." Guardian told her. "What?" she asked. Then, she heard a familiar voice. She morphed into an officer and walked right past Black Canary. Someone wearing a red coat was buying black gloves and hoodies. Then, they went into a building for their new room to rent. "Ah!" the woman at the desk said. "Here's the key to Room A. I hope you enjoy."